Cindy
Were you looking for Cindy's counterparts: Candy, Old Candy, Shadow Candy or possibly The Cat? FNAC= Cindy is one of the main antagonist of Five Nights at Candy's. She is an animatronic children's entertainer housed at Candy's, along with Candy, Chester, and The Penguin. She is a backup singer in the band. Appearance Cindy is a violet animatronic cat with brown eyes, tall standing eyelashes, three black whisker spots on each side of her snout, pink cheeks, a pink bowtie, black eye brows, a black round nose, pointy ears, and lavender eyelids. Like other toy animatronics, she has white glowing pupils. Like Candy, she has blocky teeth on her lower jaw. She also has two sets of of fang teeth on her top jaw. Locations She begins in the Main Stage with Candy, and can move away at any time. She will then move to the Main Party Room, then the Main Hall 1, then the Main Hall 3, then the Main Hall 2, and finally by the right doorway of The Office in the Entrance Hall. Behavior She will appear at the right doorway only. She must be blocked by closing the door, otherwise she will kill the player. Trivia *Some people get mixed up with both Candy and Cindy. To differentiate, Cindy's skin is violet while Candy's skin is lavender. Cindy also has a more feminine body shape, a bowtie, and eyelashes as opposed to Candy's round body, tie, and lack of eyelashes. *Emil Macko didn't want to put Cindy's bow on her head because as said by Emil Macko, "She's not Minnie." *One of Cindy's frame of her jumpscare makes the same pose to the one she uses in her promotional teaser. *Most people thought that Kitty Fazcat was a copied version of Cindy. However, this is proven wrong. |-|FNAC 2= Cindy returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a disrepaired state. Appearance New Cindy is a pink cat animatronic with a white belly and face. She has brown eyes and pink cheeks. She wears a pink bowtie. She has a more curved body compared to New Candy who has a round body. New Cindy looks similar to the normal Cindy overall, but with a few tweaks. Her joints no longer appear to clip in the suit parts. The teeth that were sharp are less sharp now. She also has more rounded feet. However Withered New Cindy is the same as New Cindy but broken. Her right eye is gone, exposing the endoskeleton eye. She is also missing a part of her body and her right cheek is missing. Her part of upper right arm is exposed. Also her upper and lower part of her left leg appear to be exposed. Behavior Cindy will become active, starting on Night 1, move through the building and sometimes try to enter the office. If Cindy is in the Mail Hall, the player has to use a telephone in a room close to the Main Hall, so Cindy leaves the Main Hall. If the player doesn't take an action, Cindy will draw closer and jump scare the player. Trivia *She is 1 of the 5 characters that are guided by the phones ringing sound, the other ones being Withered New Candy, Blank, RAT and The Cat. *In her teaser, when brightened, text said "The Cat will return". This most likely refers to The Cat. *New Cindy is seen at the intro of the FNAC 2 trailer. *Because of her and New Candy's different appearance from the original Candy and Cindy, some people through that the game was actually a prequel to Five Nights at Candy's 1. This was disproven at the release of the game. |-|Audio= FNaC FNaC 2 |-|Gallery= Teasers Five Nights at Candy's Tumblr np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|A teaser with Cindy with the caption, "We play in the dark" Five nights at candy s cindy y candy by thesitcixd-d903ie9.png|Cindy with Toy Candy in the Five Nights at Candy's trailer Teasers Five Nights at Candy's 2 tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_1280.png|The second teaser for Five Nights at Candy's 2, featuring Cindy. tumblr_ny9b4m34xw1tlqf51o1_12801.png|Cindy's teaser brightened, revealing the words "the cat will return". Tumblr tumblr_nfjx08I71n1tlqf51o1_1280.png tumblr_ngqm7oTqib1tlqf51o1_1280.png tumblr_ngqn7yW6zC1tlqf51o1_1280-1.png|Cindy's new bow update tumblr_nme7xgvNaO1tlqf51o1_1280-1.jpg Thank you too!.png Menu Cindy title 1.png|Cindy in the title screen. Cindy title 2.png|Cindy twitching in the title screen. Cindy title 3.png|Cindy twitching in the title screen. Cindy.png|Cindy from the Extra menu. New cindy.png|A picture of New Cindy from FNAC 2. 164.png|A picture of withered New Cindy from FNAC 2. Gameplay (FNAC) Five nights at candy s official cindy y candy by thesitcixd-d91urkj.png|Cindy with Candy in the Main Stage. Cindy cam 1.png|Cindy alone in the Main Stage. Cindy main party room 1.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room. Cindy main party room dark.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room, in the dark. Cindy main party room 2.png|Cindy in the Main Party Room after the Penguin has left. Five nights at candy s official cindy by thesitcixd-d91urzi.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 1. Cindy cam 2 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 1, in the dark. Cindy cam 5.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 3. Cindy cam 5 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 3, in the dark. Five nights at candy s official cindy by thesitcixd-d91uur0.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 2. Cindy cam 3 dark.png|Cindy in the Main Hall 2, in the dark. Five nights at candy s official cindy by thesitcixd-d91uu7t.png|Cindy in the Entrance Hall. Shiny eyes right door.gif|Cindy in the right door. Candy cindy posters closeup.png|The posters of Candy and Cindy in the office. Cutscene Candy cindy cutscene.png|Candy and Cindy in the Night 4 cutscene. Five nights at candy s official candy y cindy by thesitcixd-d91xj6i.png|Candy and Cindy staring at the player with strange eyes in their regular eyes. Gameplay (FNAC 2) Cindy in CAM011.png|Cindy in Cam 011 357 Cindy Cam 012.png|Cindy in Cam 012 Cindy in Cam 13.png|Cindy in Cam 013 Cindy in Cam 14.png|Cindy in Cam 014 Cindy in Cam 15.png|Cindy in Cam 015 Cindy in Cam 16.png|Cindy in Cam 016 Minigames 127 FNAC 2 minigame drawing new candy cindy.png 317 FNAC 2 minigame drawing Blank Candy Cindy band.png Cindy_minigame.gif Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females Category:Cutscene Characters